Babe, please, don't let me be misunderstood !
by jimiilolita
Summary: Ils ne se comprennent pas, ils ne se connaissent pas, ils ne s'aiment pas... et pourtant, ils vont en faire des bêtises ensemble ! Un peu de tendresse et de bain d'huile dans ce monde de brutes ! OS cadeaux pour ARnoFool


Auteur : Loli

Fandom : Star Wars

Genre : romance / humour ça tourne même limite au slash parfois...

Perso : R2D2, Jar-jar Binks (Anakin et C-3PO font figuration)

Rating : M (ou R si vous n'avez pas les capacités cognitives suffisantes pour comprendre les métaphores)

Disclaimer : dire que seul Gorges Lucas se fait tout un tas de blé avec ses personnages grotesques ! La vie est mal faite !

NA : fic cadeau dont le thème et les perso ont été demandés par ARnoFool. J'espère que tu apprécieras, que les contraintes te paraissent assez respectées et que le M te convient ^^

Pour plus de compréhension, l'auteur a tenté de traduire les paroles de R2, mais rien n'est plus approximatif que cette traduction (d'ailleurs, refaites la scène sans traduction, vous verrez que ça change tout). Et l'auteur en question est bien en peine de savoir si ce qui se passe dans cette histoire est réellement ce qu'elle en a déduit et raconté. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à retrouver ses neurones qui se sont perdus dans la fic, ce serait gentil, merci bien.

**Babe, please don't let me be misunderstood !**

Houps, une porte qui s'ouvre. Oui, elle s'ouvre toute seule la porte, forcément les amis, c'est un vaisseau spatial. Un yatch spatial s'il-vous-plaît. Élevé dans un milieu sociologiquement difficile et conçu d'une manière relativement non conventionnelle, le droïd de protocole C-3PO ne pouvait que s'étonner de la richesse et le luxe l'entourant. Mais les portes qui s'ouvrent toutes seules, ça il connaissait quand même.

Pour être franc il se sentait même un peu seul et perdu dans cet environnement inhabituel. Heureusement que l'observation des Jedis et de la reine avec sa suite enrichissait considérablement ses programmes de communication. Toute sa maîtrise du protocole politique s'en trouvait transformé. Il y avait bien quelques autres droïdes de communication, de interfaces homme/machine, et autre collègues mais ils le considéraient avec un dédain assez prononcé. Lui qui sortait tout droit d'une planète rustique et désertique, lui construit par les mains surdouées mais tout de même enfantine d'Anakin Skywalker, il ne pouvait rivaliser avec le clinquant de ces créatures. Moi aussi un jour, j'aurais une coque rutilante, s'était-il promis.

En attendant, il furetait dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Sauf bien sûr quand on lui donnait des ordres. Dans ces cas-là, il s'empressait de les exécuter, tâchant de faire bonne impression.

Dans une petite salle, exiguë, sombre, assez malodorante et perdue au fin fond des couloirs de neurones, derrières les salles des machines, des petits cris de plaisir s'élevaient sans pudeur ni retenue. Enfin, cris de plaisirs... il faut tout de même maîtriser au moins six millions de formes de communication, si ce n'est plus, pour entendre des cris de plaisir. Parce que pour vous, moi et tous ceux qui n'ont pas le chance d'être nés droïde de protocole, c'était juste une suite de « biiiip » assez stridents et agaçants pour tout dire.

Au son de ces petits gémissements, 3PO (appelons-le par son prénom, c'est plus intime) se glissa dans les couloirs jusqu'à la casemate dont ils provenaient.

Alangui dans son bain d'huile, un droïde astromecano se prélassait pendant que le jeune Anakin préparait ses outils, avec l'intention visible de lui refaire une beauté. C'est ce spectacle qu'il trouva devant lui. Et une vague de jalousie l'effleura un instant. C'était _son_ maître, pas celui de ce petit nabot crasseux : de quel droit il l'accaparait comme ça ?

« Maître Anakin...

- Ah ! 3PO, regarde un peu ça !

- Heu, je n'ai pas d'yeux, maître, mes capteurs son uniquement magnétiques et caloriques.

- Ah c'est vrai. Bon, ben justement, je devrais pouvoir utiliser du matériel à bord pour t'arranger un peu.

Revenant à ses moutons, le petit garçon indiqua R2 qui faisait des bulles d'huile.

- Ce pauvre droïde a dû en voir de belles, regarde, il est encore encrassé. Ils pourraient un peu s'en occuper. »

Comme il est petit mignon (pour l'instant), personne ne signale charitablement à Anakin qu'ils sont en fuite et qu'ils ont bien autre chose à foutre que de bichonner des droïdes qui, de toute façon, se feront certainement tous exploser avant la fin du film.

L'air parfaitement désintéressé de 3PO prouva qu'il n'avait absolument rien à foutre de l'état de délabrement de l'astromech. Après tout, ces avortons n'étaient-ils pas de la chair à laser ?

C'est au moment où le diabolique droïde de protocole songeait à la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de ce nain qui lui volait l'attention de son maître, qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis une plainte sourde et enfin la porte de la casemate s'ouvrit dans un bruit de tôle rouillée, saluant l'arrivée du ressort comique du film, j'ai nommé Jar Jar Binks.

« Ani ? Tissa d'mandé par Qui Gon.

- Qui Gon ? Oui j'arrive tout de suite, couina 3PO, ravi de fayoter un peu.

- Je vous accompagne, maître Anakin,

- Reste avec R2 et finit le, Jar Jar.

- Missa ?

Ben oui, y'a qu'un péquenot au nombre de synapses et de neurone inférieur à celui de scène de cul dans star wars qui s'appelle comme ça dans le coin.

- Il suffit juste de resserrer un peu les boulons. Et puis tu lui nettoies la coque aussi. »

En sortant, Anakin remit sa veste en place et lança un chiffon plein de crasse et de cambouis au messager qui ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Et puis très vite, en regardant successivement la caisse à outil, le robot nageant dans l'huile, et le chiffon entre ses mains, il finit par comprendre qu'il avait encore réussi à se mettre dans la merde. Et pourtant, il ne faisait que ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Aussi se résolu-t-il à se mettre à l'ouvrage sans tarder.

Mais comme la plupart des tâches techniques (la plupart des tâches tout court en fait), la mécanique n'a que des secrets pour le pauvre Gungan ; pour preuve, il est le seul Gungan de sa génération à avoir réussi à pourrir une sphère de Goo en essayant de cuire du calamar avec. Mais faut dire que faire des grillades à Gungan city, c'est un peu comme essayer de faire du sorbet sur Tatouine. C'est pas impossible mais faut s'accrocher.

Face à ce visiteur imprévu, R2 actionna la commande qui le porta hors du bain et bipa avec indignation. Mais de quoi il se mêlait cet humanoïde bizarre ?

Croyant qu'on l'appelait (forcément, il ne comprend pas le droïde, mais qui le peut ? Pas moi en tous cas), Jar Jar se retourna et tendit le bras pour attraper le petit robot. Ce dernier n'ayant aucune envie de se laisser toucher émit à nouveau un « biliip » effarouché et envoya un légère décharge à l'importun. Il va sans dire que produire des décharges électriques lorsqu'on est à proximité d'un bain d'huile est très dangereux et complètement con, nous invitons donc les enfants à ne pas faire ça chez eux... quoique... c'est marrant quand même... wallé faites bien ce que vous voulez, z'êtes jeunes, faut en profiter.

Bref, le Gungan que ce léger contact avait électrisé se sentit tout drôle et ouvrit de grands yeux encore plus globuleux que d'habitude et fixa la fascinante créature dont le corps délicieusement huilé ondulait hors du bain. Le droïde étant sorti de son bain, une serviette lui fut charitablement tendue, qu'il négligea superbement, poussant un « pfuiiit » dédaigneux. C'est qu'il a son caractère le R2, faudrait voir à pas l'oublier.

Étrangement fasciné par les petits bip bizarres et bien beaux que poussait le robot, Jar Jar s'approcha, le coinça dans un coin (logique vous me direz), et commença à le frotter avec la serviette.

Malgré lui, R2 ne put que trouver le traitement agréable. Il n'y a rien de plus plaisant qu'un bon bain d'huile tiède, si ce n'est de se faire sécher lorsqu'on en sort.

Voulant enlever les traces du liquide, il tomba sur un un relief étrange, un petite croûte recouvrant une fine rainure entre deux parties de la coque.

Le Gungan trouva que cela ressemblait assez aux petites croûtes qui se formaient sur une blessure en train de cicatriser, et comme tout les enfants, il adorait tirer dessus pour les faire tomber. Ce qu'il fit.

« Biiipp trilipipiou ! »

_Lâche-moi, espèce de malade !_

Et d'un petit coup sec, il arracha la croûte !

« BBIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUT ! »

_AAAAIIIIIEUUUHHh putain ça fait mal quel con !_

« Tissa bien crass caca !

- Trulililuu fouuuu !

_Mes cricuits vont très bien, ce n'est qu'un peu d'encrassement passager_

- Ani disa qu'il faut nettoyer propre tissa.

- Biip tibi ouippwaa piou piou tuitui !

_Je ne veux rien savoir, ôte des pattes de mon corps._

- Missa va tout récur et vite !

- Biiiap hui houuu la lilalal trululu »

_Je proteste, on veut abuser de moi, au secours !_

Jar Jar ne comprenait rien mais, ému par la détresse inouïe qui transperçait dans les cris du droïde, il poussa un long soupir et entoura de ses longs bras mous le corps de métal et le serra très fort.

Du plus profond de ses souvenirs, il se rappelait que sa mère le serrait aussi tendrement lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, à peine sorti de l'œuf.

Laissant les neurones électroniques de R2 griller les uns après les autres, faute de pouvoir interpréter son geste, Jar Jar desserra son étreinte lorsqu'il entendit le « muuumuuumuuu » qui équivaut, comme tous les wookies le savent, aux pleurs chez les astromec. Par exemple, quand on les frappe, ils font « muumuumuu ».

Tout contrit, le Gungan lui tapota sur le dôme avec tendresse.

« Missa mand' pardon ! Missa soign' droïd'. »

Et il mit la crise de larmes sur le compte de l'émotion.

Bien sûr, ce petit droïde devait être perdu. Tous ses camarades étaient morts bravement au combat lors de la fuite de Naboo. Il devait se sentir terriblement seul au monde.

Jar Jar entreprit donc de gratter avec délicatesse (enfin, avec un peu de délicatesse) les différentes couches de crasse qui maculaient le robot. Et puis, très vite, il réalisa qu'il devait aller plus profond.

Lorsqu'il passa la pointe du tournevis dans le fin sillon qui courait entre les plaques de métal de la coque, R2 poussa une plainte indéfinissable, un « miiiiaaa » qui ne ressemblait pas à ses pleurs de tantôt. Il comprit qu'il devait enlever la coque en question pour atteindre les circuits intérieurs, les composants les plus intimes du petit robot.

Il ôta doucement le morceau de coque supérieur. Et immédiatement, R2 roula frénétiquement de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'était sans compter dans une courroie de transmission traîtresse qui stoppa nette sa fuite lorsqu'il s'emberlificota dedans.

« BIIIIPP »

_Au secours !_

Revenant à la charge avec la tenacité qui caractérise les vrais innocents, Jar Jar souleva la partie supérieure de la coque, et découvrit avec étonnement le jeu fabuleux des diodes de couleurs et des fils multicouleurs qui couraient à la surface des composants électroniques.

« Joliii ! »

Et il attrapa un des fils, l'observant de près, le tirant un peu, puis le mêlant au reste de la pelote de fil bariolée, laissant ces neurones artificiels retourner à leur vie.

« Bilou bip ! »

_Je m'insurge avec la dernière énergie !_

Et pour bien s'insurger, il sortit une longue pince digne d'un bourreau chinois et pinça le bras de son tortionnaire.

« Aouch ! » Fit Jar Jar un peu refroidi par l'agressivité du droïde.

Il songea une seconde à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul mais ne pu s'y résoudre : il était seul, il était immobilisé, il était cassé, il avait besoin de lui. Avec autant de délicatesse dont il était capable (c'est dire si c'est pas beaucoup), le gungan commença à dépiauter pièce par pièce, faisant fi des trilles délirantes que poussait la petite machine.

La coque externe ne fit pas long feu, de ses gros doigts maladroit, Jar Jar retira des pièces cachant des trésors de technologies. Des circuits pectoraux de toute beauté, des sondes abdominales à se damner, et même l'épine dorsale, toute en courbes sensuelles ne pouvait que ravir l'esthète.

Enfin, arrivant à la partie inférieur du robot, Jar Jar s'accroupit sur le sol, baissa ses yeux téléscopiques et retira la coque là où l'arrête dorsale se terminait. Cette partie devait être plus fragile car les composants étaient plus compliqués à enlever, il fallait tirer, pousser, ruser...

Et sous la fine couche de métal transparent, on pouvait apercevoir deux aspérités arrondies qui clignotaient d'une lueur rougeâtre. Amusé par la petite lumière qui colorait les deux demies sphères, Jar Jar passa une main hésitante mais curieuse dessus, parcourant tout l'arrondi avec douceur.

Désorienté par une telle atteinte à ses capteurs thermiques, R2 poussa une trille de bip aigus et se mit à frémir sur ses patins. Apparemment, c'était une zone hautement sensible du robot.

« Pas de panique bozouf ! Missa sait'tre gentil !

- Huipp huup ! »

_Quel cinglé !_

Bientôt, nu comme un vers, les circuits à l'air, R2 poussa un « fuiiit » plaintif, sentant petit à petit ses défenses s'écrouler et sa résistance s'amenuiser. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas connu la chaleur et l'amour ?

Tous ceux qui croyaient que les robots aussi devaient arriver vierge au mariage se gourent complètement, ce n'est valable que pour les héros du film. Dans les soutes d'astromec, dans la proximité et les chaleur des réacteurs, de bien étranges fusions s'opéraient sans que les humains n'en sachent jamais rien. Mais ses camarades étaient morts, et nulle créature avant le Gungan n'avait saisi toute la tragédie de son existence. Il avait sauvé le vaisseau bien sûr, mais il était resté seul survivant de sa famille et le vide de son existence le faisait cruellement souffrir. Un vide profond que personne ne songeait à combler. Sauf peut-être... cette étrange créature qui avait pour lui des attentions que nul auparavant n'avait eu. Il le tâtait, le grattait, le tripatouillait dans tous les sens, tous les recoins, s'acharnant sur la moindre petite tache de cambouis, sur la moindre éraflure, il faufilait ses doigts froids dans des interstices encore inexplorés par aucun de ses précédents mécaniciens.

Et puis la partie antérieure fut à son tour examinée, causant à nouveau un tremblement convulsif du petit robot qui faillit tomber à la renverse tant son excitation était grande. Pour preuve de son agitation, la petite pompe hydraulique qui maintenait le niveau d'huile dans son organisme avait l'air hyper-saturée.

« Bouip ! »

_Pas là !_

Jar Jar, comme tous les gars qui ont un jour un peu bricolé dans leur vie, savait bien que le stress, les ordres contradictoires, les dilemmes internes, pouvaient causer une surchauffe et une hyuper-saturation des pompes à huile. R2D2 ne semblait pas avoir d'autre pompes pour évacuer les effets de ce stress. Et comme il est bien serviable, le mécanicien improvisé ouvrit en grand la valve à l'extrémité du mince tuyeau.

« Billip ppppiiiiii... » Protesta faiblement R2, les neurones à moitié cramés par l'accumulation de données extérieures à analyser en si peu de temps.

_T'as les mains froides..._

Oui mais ces mains le caressaient avec tendresse et douceur, l'humidité suintante de la peau du Gungan rafraichissait agréablement ses circuits. Binks aussi trouvait cela agréable, l'huile qui suintait encore du corps du robot était tiède et visqueuse à souhait. Elle s'écoula de la valve par petits jets rapides, apaisant le stress du petit robot.

Des trilles à en faire frémir un pianiste atteint de Parkinson raisonnèrent dans la casemate.

« Missa mand' pardon ? »

À nouveau des « biiip » roucoulants et perçants s'égrenèrent...

Jar Jar su alors qu'il avait touché un point sensible et que le droïde irait mieux maintenant. Il se sentait fier d'avoir réparé la petite machine sans avoir rien fait exploser.

Revenant à un brusque niveau de saturation normal, R2 s'accrocha au bras de son bon docteur par une pince.

Sans aucune conscience de la terrible réalité de leur acte contre-nature, les deux créatures s'abandonnèrent un instant au plaisir mutuel... sauf peut-être Jar Jar qui trouvait ce petit robot un peu maladroit avec ses pinces. Faut dire aussi qu'R2D2 n'a jamais connu que des amoures d'astromech et que l'anatomie des créatures humanoïdes ne lui est pas plus familière que ça.

Mais la magie était là, les yeux dans les diodes, ils se lançaient de longues œillades langoureuses, signes d'une complicité naissante. Et.. peut-être plus si affinité ?

Hélas ! La Force devait être contre eux ce jour-là. Car c'est précisément ce moment que choisit l'importun pour venir les importuner. Et pas n'importe quel importun. Il faut dire que la programmation très « collet monté » de 3PO était en partie due à la bonne éducation que Smi avait prodigué à son fils. N'empêche qu'il était très vieux jeu sur ce genre de question.

« Oh juste ciel ! »

En revanche, les interjections datant de l'an mill, c'est parce que le programme utilisé par Anakin avait plus de quatre-vingt ans.

« Damnation ! Mais que faites-vous ?

- Haaaa béééé missa pensa que...

- Biiil wwuiop fuuuudiiiu fsuu blioup !

_Dis-donc, sainte nitouche, tu sais pas frapper avant d'entrer ?_

- Comment ça, frapper avant d'entrer ! Mais que...

- Voussa comprends 'stromech' ?

- Bien entendu, je maîtrise couramment six milles formes de communication et je compte bien m'améliorer grâce à l'ajout de programmes additionnels, allant jusqu'à six millions !

- Impresssive !

- Certes, je... Mais non ! Mais enfin... mon Dieu mon Dieu ! Quelle barbarie !

- Biiii fuiiiit ! Faaallluiuii puiooout !

_Bon, tu racontes ta life ou tu nous laisses finir ce qu'on avait si bien commencé ?_

- Espèce d'avorton ! Je ne te parle plus ! Dire que tu... avec une de ces créatures biologiques à neurones ! Quelle horreur... Quelle honte pour le tout le genre mécanique...

- Wuuui spfuiii srrrii ?

_Va te faire f... !_

- Jésus Marie Joseph !

Comprenant vaguement que quelque chose n'allait pas complètement, Jar Jar s'eclipsa en douce, laissa son tournevis et le chiffon crasseux dans un coin. Si quelque chose était cassé, autant que personne ne sache qu'il avait été dans le coin à ce moment-là. Après les gens lui faisaient une réputation de brise tout parfaitement usurpée.

- Biloubiiiiouup tuuiiit bloup bloup y tralalala zig zig ?

_Dis donc, maintenant que l'autre est parti, tu veux qu'on profite de la baignoire tous les deux ?_

- Quoi ? Comment ça « est-ce qu'on peut prendre un bain d'huile ensemble » non mais ! Ce minuscule robot est un véritable pervers.

- Biipip tuiiout...

_S'il te plait..._

- Hem... si c'est demandé si gentiment alors..."

**FIN**


End file.
